robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Rotating weapons
Sit-and-spin robots Does the "Full-Body Spinners" catergory include sit-and-spin robots? Also, would anyone be opposed to me adding drills, drums, and bludgeoners as types of spinners? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:58, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I'd agree that it would include sit-and-spin robots. I think that drills and drums should have their own sections, but can you elaborate on the meaning of 'bludgeoners' please? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I've also got no idea where to classify Twister (Series 7). Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) To answer both your questions, a "bludgeoner" is a disc mounted so that the face, rather than the side, comes into contact with the foe (Invertebrat, Rick, Basenji). Personally I prefer the term "face spinner" but "bludgeoner" is what's been used in most of the articles. As for Twister, we need yet another catergory, the Spinning Hammer, which can include any robot that uses a blunt-force spinner for a weapon (The Alien, for example). RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Differences? I've never quite understood what the difference is between a circular saw, a cutting disc and a flywheel. Can anyone enlighten me on what are the defining characteristics of each? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Flywheels are much larger, faster and destructive. As for the other two, I've no idea myself. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I have a feeling that discs have large-ish teeth in whilst a saw is just a circle of whatever they're made out of that spins fast, with little teeth on. Llamaman201 (talk) 21:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Its quite simple to tell a saw, its serrated, like Pussycat in Series 3, Brutus Maximus and Dead Metal. The difference between a flywheel and cutting disc is what it aims to do; make their opponents fly, or cut into them. That's the easy way of telling for vertical, but with horizontal its a bit harder. Hypno-Disc, Supernova and Disc-O-Inferno are all flywheels, but I'm not quite sure if there are any horizontal cutting discs. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Split? This page is going to get really long. I think we should have Rotating Discs, and Rotating Blades. Discs have flywheels, saws, drums and cutting discs, whilst blades has weapons like Twister (Series 7), lawnmower blades like Darke Destroyer 1, spinning axe-hammer weapons like Ansgar 3 and Fluffy, and full body spinners. Does that sound better? I'm not sure whether drills fits in here, or if they are even common enough to warrant a mention outside Unique Weapons. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I like this idea. I agree about the drill bit too, I can only think of Bee-Capitator. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:40, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::All I can think of is Ming Dienasty. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:07, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe we could merge drills with bludgeoners? They have more or less the same function. :::Also, how common must a weapon be before it is no longer conidered "unique"? Because in addition to the ones you two mentioned, there's Sir Chromalot (S4), Night Rider, Junkyard Queen, and of course Drillzilla. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Scratch what I said before, I prefer RA2's idea. I still vote for the split. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:48, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, someone please make the split. I've got three hard days left, before I'm free. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll do that. Should the rotating weapons page become a disambig? 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:47, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, that's a good plan. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:08, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hazard? Just wondering if there was a reason Hazard was the example for the rotating weapons page when it has nothing to do with Robot Wars? Just asking. x - Merrick8 (talk) :Its one of the most famous robots of all time, that's enough. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:13, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Team Delta did entered Robot Wars series 4 with The Mangulator. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:38, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :::In honesty, I do think we should use an actual Robot Wars competitor on this page. Hypno-Disc seems the obvious choice. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::How about Pussycat? Hazard is a Heavy Rotating Weapon so it and Hypno Disc actually belong here. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:50, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Oh of course, Hypno-Disc's a heavy rotating weapon. In that case, Pussycat is probably the most suitable choice, it's generally more recognisable than Black Hole. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC)